


The Way That I Am

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader Insert, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	The Way That I Am

“Ugh,” Y/N groaned as she sat at the bar next to Dean to order another drink. **  
**

“What’s the matter?” he had watched what seemed to be a relatively awkward exchange with one of the men she’d encountered that night.

“Nothing, just guys being pigs,” she took a long pull of the beer she’d ordered, “you know…I just am really sick of guys using my body as a reason not to go out with me.”

Dean didn’t comment, just sat quietly, not really qualified to offer much support.  There were plenty of times he’d only spoken to a girl because of her looks without really giving it too much of a second thought.

When he didn’t say anything, Y/N just tried to brush it aside. “Never mind, I don’t need to bother you with this crap! I’ll just call Jody later to vent or something,” another long pull of her drink. “Dating sucks.”

“Yeah,” Dean finished his beer, “it does sweetheart.”  Standing he turned to Y/N, “Let’s get out of here and head back, no reason for us to hang around.”  He wasn’t one to really get deep into feelings, but he could see that Y/N was hurting and she was special to him. Honestly he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Back at the motel, Y/N flopped down onto the bed, legs hanging off the end. “You can grab the first shower if you want,” she said eyes closed.

Dean sat on the edge of the other bed and watched her for a moment. “Okay, but before I do,” he paused to put his thoughts together, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.  What exactly was that guy’s problem with you?”

Exhaling loudly, Y/N propped herself up on her elbows. “All of me apparently,” she gestured to her body with one hand, “you know…”

Dean eyed her carefully as she started to stop herself again. “Y/N, you can tell me you know?  We’ve known each other for a long time and I’m here for you.”

Sighing again, she sat up fully. “I just am tired of guys in these towns ignoring me or putting me down because of my body.  It’s not the only thing that’s important, I’m so much more than that,” she paused a moment before deciding if she was just going to let it all out.

When Dean’s attention didn’t falter, she decided to go for it.

“Okay, here’s the deal, I’m so much more than my weight.  Looking at just my body, it does way more than any guy has ever bothered to find out.  I’m a hunter, it carries me through all of these extremes and even through injuries it hasn’t let me down.  I can run and fight with the best of them.”

Dean didn’t disagree, he knew what a bad ass she could be and outside of Sam, she was someone he trusted to have his back.

“But, outside of the physical there is so much more to me than that.  I mean with all the knowledge I’ve gained researching with you and Sam and what I had to begin with.  I think that’s all pretty valuable.  I think there’s a side of me that’s very caring and compassionate for the people we work to save every day and I just want people to see that and not just the body.  I want the chance to show a guy that being a certain size and shape doesn’t make or break a relationship.  Now that’s a whole other piece that I could go on about, I’m not looking for one night stands.  I just want someone to not try and change the way that I am.  Because, despite the dicks that I encounter here and there, I really have learned to love who I am and what I can and will do in this life.”

She stopped, not knowing what else to add, she felt like she’d gone in twelve different directions, but it was always a nagging thing for her.

When she didn’t continue, Dean reached out and grabbed her hands. “I know you and I see all of those things and a lot more.”

Looking up into his green eyes, she was a little taken aback.  Sure, they hunted together and were friends, but his tone was delivering a very different message.

“I’m sorry, if I’ve ever made you feel less than as a hunter or even a woman,” he watched her eyes glaze slightly with unshed tears.

“I-I, Dean, this-uh,” she felt a few tears slide down her cheeks, “this wasn’t at you, I mean…” She couldn’t get the thought past her lips.

“I know, but I’m realizing that maybe holding back my own feelings for the sake of protecting you and because of this life that maybe I’ve hurt you,” he reached up to wipe the tears, “I’ve been crazy about you for a while.  You’re a total badass, you’re funny, smart and one of the best things that’s happened to me and Sam in a long time.”

She didn’t know what to say, how had her pissed off rant lead to this?

“I get it if you don’t want this, but I want you to show me.  I want you to show me what it’s like to have you as more than just a hunting partner.”

“Seriously?” She was torn between shock and absolute exhilaration. “I mean, yeah I have wanted that for a while, but don’t do this just because I’m in a bitchy mood about some douche bag in a bar.”

“I’m not Y/N/N, believe me,” he squeezed her hands, “I’m kicking myself for not having the balls to do this sooner.  Please?  Hell, I’m the furthest from perfect that you’ll ever meet.  Trying this with you, I don’t deserve it.  Doesn’t stop me from wanting it though…”

Y/N just nodded, not really sure what to say.  There was a mixture of elation at the prospect of becoming something more with Dean, but fear that it would also destroy their friendship.  But, after all of this, the only thing left to do was just dive in and find out if they could truly take each other the way that they were; flaws and all. “Okay,” she gave him a smile before bridging the gap between them and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.


End file.
